Her Smile
by rosafirefly
Summary: Now a 3 shot... Smitchie broke up... : My story of what happens. :
1. Chapter 1

She always had a breathtaking smile. But only I could tell when her smile wasn't real. It was never real anymore. I was the one who broke her heart and took her smile. Everyone thinks we both moved on. We have both dated other people, but for me, I never moved on. After her I never said I love you. I had a new girlfriend every week to try to find someone as amazing as her. They never came. I decided to give up. I'll never find someone as amazing as her.

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you


	2. Chapter 2

Her Smile… Continued!

Mitchie and I were watching Hot Tunes, when a story about Connect 3 came on. Mitchie was about to turn it off when I stopped her. Shane was on. Of course, I already knew that. How else was Mitchie supposed to see it, if I didn't make her watch this interview? "I finally desided to give up," Shane said, "The only person I truly loved I lost." Mitchie gasped and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Why did he do this Cait?"

"What did he do?"

"He gave up."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't talk to them, remember?"

"Sorry. Do you want me to talk to them?"

"Sure. Whatever."

I left to go talk to Nate. He was the one I trusted the most. Of course I kinda have to trust him. He's kinda my boyfriend.

"Nate, why is he doing this?"

"Hey, Cait. Oh, I'm good, how about you?"

"Shut up, Curly."

"Fine. He's doing this cause he misses her. He gave up trying to find someone else."

"Why doesn't he tell her?"

"He cant find her."

"Did he ever think to ask me?"

"He probally thought she hated him."

"She does, she just misses him being happy. Although she's not much better."

"He can't be happy without her."

"Ugh! This is so hard!"

I sank down to the floor and tried to figure out how we could make them both happy.

"Why doesn't she write a song for him?"

"Trust me she's written plenty."

"Release it. Show him how she feels."

"Great idea! We can record it and upload it. Wanna help us?"

"I would but I don't really think that would be the best idea…"

"True. I'll tell you when it's done and you are gonna make him watch it."

"Okay."

"See ya."

I ran back to Mitchie's house and saw her still sitting there.

"Come on, Cait. Let's do something."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"I have no idea. Do you have any ideas?"

"Let's record a song."

"But, I don't have any new songs."

"Sure ya don't Mitch. I saw all those songs you wrote last week."

"Fine. Are you gonna let him hear it?"

"That depends. Do you want him to?"

"I don't know. I think I do."

"We can just put it on YouTube. That way he doesn't have to listen to it if he doesn't want to."

"Okay. Let's do it."

I got out my laptop and got it ready to record, while Mitchie picked out the song she wanted.

"Which song did you pick?"

"Don't Forget."

"Ooh. I like that one."

"Yeah. I think it's the one that best shows how I feel."

"okay. I'm almost ready. You wanna grab that microphone over there for me?"

"Sure."

"Ready?"

"Maybe?"

"It's okay. Just pretend you are singing by yourself in your room."

"Okay. I can do this."

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

"Great job Mitch. Let's get this uploaded."

"Awesome."

"Do you remember what your password was?"

"Yep. Hold on."

She entered the password for me, and I proceeded to upload the video.

"There we go. It's up."

"Yay?"

"It's a good thing. Trust me. Now we wait and see how many hits it gets."

"Okay. What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Do you mind if I call someone real quick?"

"No. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

I walked into the other room to call Nate.

"Hey Curly."

"Hey."

"It is up. It's called Don't Forget."

"Okay. I'll get him to watch it now."

"Good."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked back in to the room, and saw Mitchie furiously writing in her song book.

"What are you writing?"

"New song."

"Okay can I hear it when you're done?"

"Sure."

"Yay."

"Okay weirdo. Leave me alone so I can finish this."

"Fine. I'm gonna check your video."

"Okay."

I went back with the laptop to the other room. I immediately saw that we had 500 hits. And 435 comments. With the most recent being: "Mitch…. Please… Call me. I need to talk to you."

"Hey Mitch… I know you said to not bother you… But you really need to see this."

"What is it?"

"You have 500 hits, and 435 comments. But I only came in because of this one."

"Is that from…"

"Yes."

"I probably should call him… But I don't have his number anymore."

"I can get him."

I called Nate again and told him to give the phone to Shane.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shane. It's Caitlyn. I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Is it her?"

"Yes Shane."

I handed the phone off to her and they started talking.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"Why did you want me to call you?"

"I wanted to say I miss you."

"You just stopped talking to me. You really hurt me."

"Mitch I had to. My managers forced me."

"you know it would have been helpful if you told me that when you broke up with me."

"I'm Sorry. I was already upset. If i had stayed much longer i probobly would not have left."

"How come Nate could still date Caitlyn but you had to break up with me?"

"Because Nate wasn't as open with his relationship as I was. They didn't really know anything about Cait."

"Oh."

"You don't know how sorry I am about leaving you. If i could go back in time to when i ended it, i would never leave you."

"I really miss you. And I really want to forgive you, but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I trust you enough yet."

"I'll wait for as long as you need. One question though. Can I come see you?"

"Yes. Do you know my address?"

"No. I would have been there long before now if I did."

"Okay. I'll send Cait to get you."

"Why?"

"a little birdie told me that you and Nate are staying nearby."

"Cait?"

"Actually, Cait's sex hair."

"okay."

While I was supposed to be doing something, i was actually listening in on their conversation. When I heard Mitchie hang up, I quickly squambled into the kitchen and acted like I was there the entire time.

"Hey cait..."

"Yeah Mitch?"

"Can you go get Shane and Nate and bring them over here?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

I quickly left and ran down to Nate's hotel.

"Hey you. Let's go."

"Where?"

"My house. And bring Shane too."

"Okay. Are they gonna talk?"

"I have no idea. I didn't hear anything." I said while winking.

"Okay. I'll go get him."

"Oi! Shane! Hurry up!"

"Calm down. I'm ready."

"Okay. Let's go."

We quickly went back to my house. Mitchie was still sitting in the living room. Nate and I went upstairs to 'Talk'.

Shane and I just looked at eachother. I could tell he really wanted to hug me.

"You can touch me you know."

"I knew that. I just didn't know if you wanted me to."

"You're still my best friend, even if you hurt me."

"So, I'm really sorry."

"I know."

"I just don't know how to fix it."

"Shane. You're my best friend. You should know something about me that you can use to your advantage."

"I do know you. but nothing I can do will be enough for you to forgive me."

"I think I can."

"What?"

"I think I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's gonna take me a while before I trust you again."

"I know. I'm willing to wait as long as you need."

"Thanks."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Writing songs like crazy."

"Do you think I might be able to hear some of them?"

"Maybe."

"Do you think that maybe you would want to go out tonight?"

"I guess. Can Cait and Nate come too?"

"Sure. Anything for you."

"Okay, Pop Star. What time?"

"How about 7?"

"That works. Sorry, but I have to get ready now, so I'm gonna have to kick you and Nate out."

"Fine. I'll see you at 7?"

"Of course."

Shane took out his phone and called Nate.

"What?"

"We have to go."

"Ugh. Why?"

"'Cause the girls need to get ready for their date tonight."

"Date? What date?"

"You and I are taking the girls out tonight. Now hurry up!"

"Fine. I'm coming. What time are we taking them?"

"7."

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Nate hung up and turned to me.

"I'm guessing we have a date tonight?"

"Yep. Shane wants to take Mitchie out."

"Okay. What time?"

"7"

"Okay. We'll be ready."

"Bye you."

"Bye."

Nate left and went downstairs and I heard the door close. As soon as I heard that Mitchie was at my door.

"So. What happened with you and Shane?"

"Nothing. I forgave him."

"Really? Yay."

"Calm down. I haven't forgiven him completely yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him it was gonna take me a while for me to trust him again."

"Okay. But you are coming tonight right?"

"Yep. I missed him. I have to go."

"Good. We need to make his jaw drop when he sees you."

"Haha. This should be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, So I haven't updated these stories in forever, and to be honest I've lost inspiration for them. I'll probably still write, But it will be mostly Glee… If you want to adopt these stories, Message me and we'll work something out. I love you readers though. If I could I would continue them. 3 Rose/ Firefly11 :)


End file.
